The present invention relates generally to child vehicle seats. More specifically, the present invention relates to a latch system that is permanently attached to the child seat in a manner that facilitates connection of the seat, in either one or both of forward and rearward facing orientations, to anchor members rigidly connected with the vehicle chassis.
Newer vehicles are being constructed to better facilitate connection of child seats to the rear seats of the vehicle. For example, new regulations are being promulgated that will require child seat manufacturers to include a provision on the child seat to secure the seat to a pair of anchor members secured to the vehicle chassis. These anchor members will consist of essentially U-shaped metal brackets that are accessible between the lower edge of the vehicle back cushion and the rear edge of the vehicle seat cushion.
Some child seats are equipped with a seat restraint system designed to connect to anchor members provided in the rear seats of vehicles in accordance with the new regulations. One such restraint system includes two separate securing straps. One end of each securing strap is connected to the child seat by mount plates. These mount plates are pivotally connected to the child seat via, for example, a suitable bolt arrangement. The other end of each strap is provided with hook-like attachment latches that can be hooked onto and engaged with the anchor members. The hook-like attachment latches can include a curved finger portion and a resiliently biased clip which, in combination, form a passage for extending about the anchor in a secure but removable manner. The securing straps are pivotally mounted to the child seat so that the child seat can be selectively oriented either forwardly or rearwardly with respect to the forward direction of travel of the vehicle.
Because the two securing straps are separately connected to the child seat, each strap must be adjustable to allow for vehicles having varying seat configurations and to allow the child seat to be snugly tethered in place. This, of course, undesirably increases cost and complexity of the child seat. Additionally, the number of operations needed to install the child seat in position is increased. Thus, there remains a need for a child seat with a simplified manner of connecting a latch system associated with the child seat to anchor members mounted to the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a latch system that solves the aforementioned problems and drawbacks of known child seats. This object is not limiting on the present invention, as many other advantageous and objects of the present invention are provided, as discussed further below. Furthermore, all of the deficiencies of existing child seat designs, discussed above, are not necessarily overcome by each exemplary embodiment of the present invention discussed below.